jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup vs. Ansem
Hiccup vs. Ansem is an upcoming Hiccup's Adventures Chronicle episode and Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friend's Storm Adventures Chronicle episode that will be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531, and Aaron The Meerkat Plot Ansem appears again seeking a 13th vessel for Xehanort's heart. Hiccup believes he's ready to face him with his Keyblade, but is Hiccup trained enough to face Ansem and the powers of darkness? Trivia *Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness will guest star in this. Scenes *Ansem: You're a fool for aligning yourself with the light, boy. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. *Ansem appears behind Hiccup* You see, darkness is the heart's true essence. *Jaden: Don't listen to him, Hiccup!!! That's not true!! *Jeffrey: Jaden's right! He doesn't understand the heart's true power! *Hiccup: Ahhhhh..... *Grunts Nervously* *Ansem: *smirks and crosses his arms* *Jaden: Leave him alone, you darkness-reaking abomination!!! *Jeffrey: You mess with our friend, you mess with us!!! *Astrid: Don't listen to a word he says, Hiccup! Remember what we were taught about the darkness!! *Hiccup: Uh..... *Toothless: *looks at Hiccup in concern and grunts* *Xion: Maybe the heart can be weak sometimes. And sometimes it might give in. But we all know that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!! *Hiccup: Guys... I can't handle the Pressure right now... *Ansem: *crosses his arms* So... have you come to understand the reality that darkness is the heart's true essence, boy? *Jeffrey: *growls* *Hiccup: *Thinking* Come on hiccup, think ,you've been trained by your friends, come on! think of something!.....*Then thought of something* You know...If you think Darkness is powerful, then, have you ever thought that the Heart has more strength than Darkness? *Jaden: *smiles* Now THAT'S the Hiccup we know and love!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Hiccup: Besides Ansem, If that's your name, I think hearts and the Light are better than Darkness. *Ansem: *floats up in the air* So you have come this far, "dragon master", and still you understand nothing!!! Every light must fade, every heart return to Darkness!!!! *(Xehanort's Guardian is summoned behind Ansem) *Hiccup: Whoa, Well I guess this is it. *Grabs his own Keyblade* it all comes down to this. *Toothless: *stands besides Hiccup bravely and roars at Ansem* *Jaden: *summons his Egyptian Star Keyblade* We can stop them together!!! No fear!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he summons his Kingdom Key D Keyblade* Let's do this!!! *Hiccup: One more thing guys. *to Ansem* Hey! Nice Boyfriend!! Finally Coming out?! *(Xehanort's Guardian growls and tosses energy discs at the team) *Hiccup: *Uses the shield and amazed what he do* Wow! I can't believe it payed off! *Batty: All right, gummy! We're going to war! *Garnet: *summons her gauntlet's* Gems!! Move!!! *Astrid: Come on Guys! *Xion: *summons her Keyblade and uses Spell Weaver with Aqua* *(Ansem takes several hits from the attack) *Xion: *smirks* *Hiccup: Hey Guys, what was that move you trained me that? *Aqua: Attack now, ask later!! *Jeffrey: *uses Fire at Ansem* *Donald: TAKE THAT!!!! *uses Blizzaga on Ansem* *Hiccup: Ok, Time foe using a keyblade for a Test Run! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes